nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Leadership
'"Leadership" '''is the second episode of ''Battlefield, the seventh season, and the 136th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on February 3, 2015. In the episode, Anna and Deeba embark on their quest for leadership atop Tsereve Mountain in the first of four Missions. The Episode STORYBOOKLAND Deeba opened her eyes. She grabbed her head instantly; it was pounding. She sat up. Anna was rubbing her eyes in front of her. They were in Storybookland. It was incredibly quiet. No one was walking the streets or shopping at the market. "Where are we?" Anna said, squinting. "Storybookland," Deeba said, "What happened?" "The last thing I remember is the statue exploding," Anna said. Deeba tried to remember. "What about that man in the Top Hat?" "Oh yeah!" Anna said, "He told me that everything would be explained..." "When we awake," Deeba said, "He said to open our scrolls." Deeba removed the scroll from her purse and undid the silver binding. She was disappointed by the contents. "TEAM HERA: Anna Marie/Deeba Gallifreyan. For the discovery of leadership." "Mine says the same," Anna said. "Where are the others?" Deeba asked, "Did every guest get one of these?" There a slight whirring sound. Deeba and Anna turned toward its source and a hologram appeared. It was Top Hat. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. Deeba and Anna stared. "You will have 24 hours," Top Hat said, "To complete your task. Here it is and please listen carefully: You must acquire the Yeti's mark of leadership." "Wh..." Deeba said. "I'm afraid I cannot answer any questions at the moment." Deeba glanced behind the man. There was something familiar there. "Good luck," Top Hat said. "WAIT!" Anna said. Top Hat looked up. "You told us that you would explain everything when we wake up!" Top Hat smiled sympathetically. "You are not awake." Top Hat vanished. Anna and Deeba stood in silence for a minute. Deeba realized she was shaking slightly. How...scary. They weren't awake. So this was a dream. A lucid, coordinated dream? So were they still at the party? Sleeping on the ground? Or were they taken somewhere else? Who was Top Hat? How did he get clearance to the party? Who else was taken? Was it all of SECKLE? If they died in the dream, would they die in real life? "Deeba," Anna said. Deeba snapped out of her thoughts. "The Yeti is rumored to lie within Mount Everest in Nepal. The closest thing we have to that is..." "Tsereve," Deeba breathed. The two moved into the Tsereve Lobby where the elevator built into the beanstalk would take them to the top. Only when they got there, the elevator was nonexistant. "Oh my God," Anna said, "What the hell?" Deeba almost laughed. "The elevator is modern. In the days of the Kingdom of Tsereve, there was no elevator. We have to climb the beanstalk." "Great," Anna said. They stared up at the enormous height. "I hope we don't fall." CLOUD VERANDA FOUR HOURS LATER Anna panted and flopped on the clouds. Deeba followed suit. Four. Freaking. Hours. On a freaking plant. In a freaking dream. To do God's knows what. "Do you think this will be like Inception?" Anna asked. "What?" Deeba said. "You know," Anna said, "Like we wake up and then we're still dreaming and we continue waking up until we're like omg idgaf and kill ourselves?" "Optimistic approach," Deeba said, "Come on, let's get into Tsereve. We've already wasted four of our hours climbing to the damn place." TSEREVE "MOTHER OF POPE FRANCIS I!" Anna shrieked. An enormous, living, monstrous Yeti was roaring at them. Anna and Deeba were openmouthed. The Yeti leaped off the ledge and slammed in front of them. The ice around them cracked. "SOMEONE CALL ELSA!" Anna shouted. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!" Deeba said and ran. Anna swerved around the monster. The Yeti growled and chased after them, his head slamming into the stalactites on the ceiling. Ice shavings rained down over them. Deeba hid behind a sheet of ice and tried to find her cell phone. Maybe she could call one of the others...? The Yeti shattered the ice and swiped at Deeba. Her phone skidded to the corner and then fell into the mountain's deep caves. "IM TELLING VERIZON!" "DEEBA!" Anna cried. She pointed to the train. Deeba ran toward the station platform. The Yeti jumped forward, beating them to it. "WE HAVE TO KILL IT!" Anna said, "THIS MUST BE OUR TASK!" Deeba panicked. How would they be able to kill this thing? Anna wrenched a stalagmite out of the ground and thrust it at the beast. It impaled its stomach. The Yeti was encircled in electricity. It howled for a moment, then hardened. It ripped the stalagmite out of its belly. "RUN!" Deeba cried. Anna and Deeba slid off the ledge and ran back across the forum. "THIS WAY!" Anna said, "THERE'S A SMALL MONUMENT FOR THE LUMIUKKO!" They stopped in front of it. There was an alcove in which a small fire was lit for the fallen leaders. But it was behind a grated door. Anna and Deeba ripped it open and wriggled inside. The Yeti slammed into it. His teeth were able to penetrate the door. Deeba and Anna crawled all the way to the back, shivering. Were they going to die? Deeba closed her eyes tight and tried to remember what Top Hat had said. Find the Yeti....and its mark of leadership...? The Yeti. A snowman. Snowman. "HEY!" Deeba said, "SNOWMAN! LUMIUKKO MEANS SNOWMAN!" Anna gasped. "MARK OF LEADERSHIP!" she exclaimed. She turned around. There were two bust heads of Tamara and Dmitri. Each head had a band around it. Embroidered on them: snowmen. The Yeti ripped the door off the tomb, sending it spiraling backward into the mountain. Anna snatched the bands. Deeba closed her eyes and waited for the Yeti to grab them. "Congratulations, Team Hera. You have completed your task in six hours." Deeba and Anna stared. Top Hat was projected before them again where the Yeti once was. "You must now find the others with your remaining time and compare scrolls. Good luck." Top Hat vanished. Deeba and Anna opened their own scrolls. The letters WV had been scrawled at the bottom. "WV?" Anna said, "What does that mean?" "I don't know," Deeba said, "But we have to find the others soon." They wriggled out of the tomb and headed for the door. "Anna." Anna turned. Top Hat was hologrammed behind her. "What is it, Anna?" Deeba said. "Freaky is back,"Anna said. Deeba stared. "Where?" Anna turned to Top Hat. "She cannot see me," he said, "Only you can." "Why...?" Anna said. "Because there is something I need you to hear first. From me." "Why you?" Anna said, "Who the hell are you? Some kind of fruit?" Top Hat bit his tongue. "You may not remember, but after the Necromancer's Game, he had one more resurrecting pill." "The event is rather poignant in my memory," Anna said, "So what about the pill?" "It was dropped into a casket which revived a single person." "Oh?" Anna said, "Who was the lucky stiff?" "The revival was different, however. The Necromancer never really mastered the art of resurrection. We brought in an expert and discovered that this last pill had the power to revive someone fully for an entire year." "Who is it?" Anna said. "This person has three months left alive," Top Hat said. "Who is it?" Anna repeated. "His name is listed as Robert J. Logan," Top Hat said, "But you would know him by another name." "I've never heard that name before," Anna said, "Who is he?" Top Hat reached forward toward what Anna believed should be a camera and pressed a button. An image of a man in a beard appeared. Anna gasped. She backed away. Top Hat's image walked toward her. "You need to find him," he said, "You need to summon him." "What...?" Anna said, "How? Why? Where did you find him?" "He will come," Top Hat said, "He needs you." Top Hat paused. "Scream." "What!" Anna said, covering her ears, "Why are you doing this?!" "I need you to scream, Anna," Top Hat said. His voice intensified. "Scream, Anna." Anna clenched her mouth shut. Every instinct told her to withhold her voice. Top Hat's face contorted. "SCREAM!" Anna shook her head. The urge to shriek built up. Top Hat ripped off his hat. His face filled Anna's vision. "SCREAM ANNA SCREAM!" An image of Robert J. Logan flashed again. Anna opened her mouth and screamed. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The basic layout for a Mission was revealed in this episode: 24 hours to solve a riddle, locate the others, and crack the code. Furthermore, they are not awake. In the third season, Tsereve's beanstalk was an emergency exit, not a path to the top. Tsereve was secret. In this virtual VMK, the beanstalk reflects this. Top Hat detailed the exact resurrection status of Robert J. Logan. References Anna and Deeba's team is named after the Greek goddess, Hera. Anna references Pope Francis and Elsa when she sees the Yeti. Trivia *One of the original ideas for Fantasyland was to have the Yeti be the ruler of Tsereve. His inclusion here as a clue to the Lumiukko is a reference to that early arc. *The grated tomb in which Deeba and Anna hide was inspired by the hiding spot in the Chamber of Secrets Harry uses in the movie to hide from the Basilisk in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *The line "scream, Anna, scream," is inspired by an episode of Teen Wolf in which a banshee is told to scream. Though the line in the show is different, the hashtag at the bottom of the screen for Twitter users was #ScreamLydiaScream. Category:Episodes Category:Battlefield Episodes